


[Podfic] the one about Nile cooking

by rhythmia



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a Tumblr Post, Families of Choice, Food, Found Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of hilarioushilarity aka capiche'stumblr ficabout Nile cooking for the rest of the crew.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] the one about Nile cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the one about Nile cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767703) by hilarioushilarity, aka Capiche on AO3. 



> This is part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, also found [here](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html), please check the other fabulous works out!

**Original text:** [the one about Nile cooking](https://hilarioushilarity.tumblr.com/post/639739377870864384/im-very-exhausted-by-everything-that-was-today) written by [hilarioushilarity](https://hilarioushilarity.tumblr.com) aka [capiche on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capiche/pseuds/Capiche)

**Length:** 3:26, 3.0 MB

**Cover:** by rhythmia

**Cover image description:** photo of a large pot of thick stew with meat and vegetables. On the top and bottom are orange bars with credits; top text reads: "the one about Nile cooking," text across the stew reads: "a The Old Guard podfic,", bottom text reads: "written by hilarious hilarity, read by rhythmia

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d3tjaombbphk7qp/%25255BThe_Old_Guard%25255D_the_one_about_Nile_cooking_%252528AO3%252529.mp3/file) for mp3 or right-click and "save link as" at [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/the-old-guard-the-one-about-nile-cooking/%255BThe%2520Old%2520Guard%255D%2520the%2520one%2520about%2520Nile%2520cooking%2520%2528AO3%2529.mp3) for mp3, or see player below to stream 

Thank you to hilarioushilarity for permission to record this. Kudos and comments would be pretty rad of you! 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
